


Step two

by stilljustbitten



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Boners, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Silky red briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilljustbitten/pseuds/stilljustbitten
Summary: My very first almost NSFW drawing of the boys.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Step two

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "Erection in red"


End file.
